


Cuddles

by Levayden



Series: Shitposts inbetween working on Royalty/ Symbols [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, im dieing, me and my best friend just watched the adventure time finally, now both me and him are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: The title says all ladies, gentlemen, and all others.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off me and my best friend. We would cuddle on his couch while watching tv and when his mom would walk downstairs we would split up so that she wouldn't think that we were gay. Like don't get my wrong i'm definitely not a homophobe but we don't want her to freak out and say we can't hang out.  
> And yes we're two guys, I certainly don't care neither does he.

The four were cuddled up on the couch at Matt’s house. It had been a pretty calm day, the four deciding to watch some show Edd suggested.  
“So lemme get this straight-”  
“Tom your gay,”  
“Shush Edd, so she’s made of bubblegum?”  
“Yes,”  
“And you think her and the vampire are cute together,”  
“Yep,”  
“Sooo are they even alive?”  
“That doesn’t matter,”  
“But it does,”  
“Shush, just watch the show,” Tom sighed and crossed his arms. Apparently both Edd and Matt watched this show, while him and Tord had only heard the two talk about it.  
“I like Marceline's dad,” Tord chimed in, snuggled up to Tom’s side, Tom’s arm wrapped around him.  
“Of course you would like him,” Tom said and Tord rolled his eyes.  
“He’s cool, but weird at the same time,”  
“So he’s you,” Matt said, Edd elbowing him in the side.  
“He’s a vampire, I prefer the term demon if one has to compare me so a supernatural being,” Tord said.  
“Yeah you’d probably be an incubus or something,” Edd muttered, causing Tord to roll his eyes.  
“Yeah i’d rather not be a creature that feeds off of sex thank you very much,”  
“Mhm but you’d eat human souls,”  
“Can’t get std’s from them,”  
“Tord, I don’t want to hear you talk about std’s,” Matt said, covering his ears.  
“Mm, sorry Matt,” The norwegian apologized, looking over at the tv.  
“Has anyone seen the trailer for the meg?” Tom asked and Edd shrugged.  
“Looks like a cool movie,”  
“What’s it about?” Matt asked, his soul to pure.  
“A megalodon,” Tom answered.  
“What’s that?”  
“A giant shark,”  
“I’ve never heard of one,”  
“Good,”  
“This is a very boring conversation Tom,” Edd said and Tom rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, when I'm squished in between you and Tord literally clinging onto me it’s kinda hard to talk,”  
“Point taken,” Edd said before Matt jumped and moved a few inches away from Edd. Edd gave him a weird look before the three heard his mom walking down the stairs. They quickly moved away from each other and silently watched the show.  
“How’re you for doing?” She asked, walking past them and into the kitchen.  
“Good,” Matt answered as she walked into the next room.  
“Fucking, one day we’re gonna be caught Matt,” Tom said, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.  
“Yeah if we’re gonna cuddle we gotta go to mine or Tom’s house,” Tord whispered in a hushed voice.  
“Yeah I know but it’s kinda hard not to,” Matt whispered back as his mom walked back upstairs.  
“Let’s just spend the night at Tom’s ok,” Tord said and the other three nodded.  
“Edd, aren’t your parents homophobe too?” Matt asked and Edd shook his head.  
“Their neutral, they don't support it they dont hate it. I just don't want to come out to them yet,”  
“Well I know for a fact Tom’s mom is chill,” Tord said and Tom rolled his eyes.  
“That’s cuz my grandparents weren’t and she had enough of them being homophobes,”  
“MAkes sense,”  
“But not dollars,”  
“Tom no,”  
“Tom yes,”  
“Shush,” Edd shushed the two, patting their heads as if they were Ringo and Kat.  
“Edd we’re not your cat’s,” Tom mumbled, fixing his hair.  
“Yes you are,”  
“Does that mean i’m a pussy?” Tord asked, not so innocently.  
“ToRD NO,” Matt screeched, throwing a pillow at the shorter male.  
“Pussies for life,” Tom said and Edd sighed.  
“Tom, now is not the time to be quoting Camp Camp,”  
“It’s always time for quoting Camp Camp,”  
“Shush, we’ve already missed like half the episode,”  
“Shush we’ve already missed half the episode,” Tom mimicked in a high pitched voice.  
“Mhm,” Edd said and Tom pouted, wrapping his arms around Tord.  
“If your gonna be mean then i’m taking our boyfriend and leaving,” Tom said, Tord raising his eyebrows as Tom picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.  
“Tommm, put me down,” Tord said as Tom walked over to the front door.  
“Tom don’t kidnap Tord, he has so much to live for,” Matt said and Tom rolled his eyes, setting the slightly taller male down.  
“Thank you,” Tord said, hopping back onto the couch. Tom walked over and looked down at Tord. He had a doofy smile on his face and was making graby hands. The blue hooded male sat down next to Tord, the talle male cuddling up to his side, Edd wrapping his arm around Tom.  
“Comphy?” Edd asked.  
“Mhm,” Tom said, shutting his eyes and listening to the tv.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and him watched the Adventure Time finally and we're texting each other cuz we're sad it's over. We've been watching it since the series started ;-;


End file.
